Blots Of Color
by Heather-chan
Summary: When Sakura's broken family moves to start a new life, she starts off on bad terms with a certin Uchiha. Sasuke loves how Sakura is diffrent than most girls and seeks to learn more about her, but will she fall for his charm? SakuraXSasuke SakuSasu


**Okay, so Sakura's hair in this is hard to explain, so I found the perfect pic. If you want to see it, here is the url: ****.com/image/sakura+emo+naruto/runrunrawr/Team_7__Konoha__s_rock_band_II_by_?o=39**** Only the colors are diffrent. You'll see though... Any way, I don not own Naruto, that pic, or Cheetos, for that matter. .**

The roaring of my alarm clock was the first thing to go wrong. I hated mornings. Why could I possibly hate the start to a new day, you might ask. Well, there are a couple of diffrent answers to this. First, the floors are cold, and my feet often go numb. Next, you have school to look forward to. Another thing, no matter how hot or warm it was the night before, the room is always cold. This didn't sit well with me. I sat up, rubbed my dizzy head and looked at the clock. The bright blue numbers burned my eyes as I struggled to read '5:30'. _'Great, let's get to work.'_ I rolled out of bed, still a captive of my tangled blankets. My arm took the brunt of the hit. As soon as I felt the cool cherrywood on my arm, I knew I should have gotten up by standing. The floor was freezing and my arm was throbbing. Not the best of combinations, I'm sure you would agree. With a grunt of frustration, I struggled to sit up. My morning lightheadedness slightly wearing off. Slipping on my 'Gir' slippers, I instantly relized just how cold my feet were. I stood up and began to untangle myself. My pajamas weren't much. Just an oversized 'The Rock' T-shirt that my father had gotten me for my tenth birthday and hello kitty pajama pants. Relizing I would freeze, I grabbed my hoodie and unzipped it. I didn't want to get too hot, right?

With a sigh, I left my room and slammed my hand down on my twin brother's door. "Ugh! Get up, Eiji!" I yelled. Upon hearing the mumbling from inside, I moved to my bath room.

Now, I think I should set some things strait. First, I don't live with my parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my brother. My father, well, I'd rather not think of it right now. My older brother, Sasori, took custody of us when my father was put in jail. I'll explain that later. We just recently move here, and today is the first day of school, for us. It's the middle of the school year, but Sasori wanted to move here because he knew some people who could find him a better job. He's an artist, but he loves to make dolls and puppets. His side job, which rakes in most of the money, is as a hair dresser. That's why my hair is so out of the norm. He likes to incorporate his art into hair. Mine is black, with streaks of hotpink and yelloow showing through. I love my hair. Lastly, Eiji is my twin. He was born thirty minutes before me. Eiji's name means "Second-Born Son", which is true. We often don't get along, he's bright and upbeat, while I'm pessimistic and violent.

With a sigh, I applied my eyeliner and mascara heavily. I dug through my drawers and found my cherry flavored chapstick, and coated my pale lips. Next I went through my messy closet to find my clothing for the day. I picked up my long sleeved hotpink Invader Zim 'Gir' fitted shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Sighing, I walked back to my brother's room and slammed my fist on the door. "Come on! We gotta get going!" I yelled.

"I'm coming! Gosh, just shut up, lil sis." He gave me a slanted smile as he opened his door.

"I made some pop tarts, here." I handed him two of the four and took a bite of my own.

"Well, let's get going, we'll be late." Eiji smiled and decended down the stairs. I heaved a sigh and followed him. I really didn't want to go, but I knew he would lose his cheery mood, and I didn't feel like dealing with the 'Mean Eiji' so I didn't say a word. We took my dad's old 98' silver Camaro with T-tops. I took the passenger seat and filed my black nails. I found solance in this and looked over at Eiji. I could tell he was nervous, so I turned to the window. He was never nervous, and it didn't settle my stomach any to know he was now. We pulled into the school parking lot and I groaned.

"It'll be okay, Sakura. We can start all over here, you'll see." Eiji gave me yet another smile, and felt my throat go dry. I couldn't believe him. But, for his sake, I let a shakey smile grace my lips.

"Yeah, okay, Eiji..." I grabbed my neon green messenger bag and opened the car door. I sighed and walked to the front entrence. Eiji had stopped to talk to some guys about the car. I didn't care, this wasn't the first time he's left me in my time of need. As I entered the school, I held my bag close to my side. It was one of those moments that your heart stops, that was what I felt when I walked through the door. I didn't know what to expect, but this was crazy. In front of me was my best friend from first grade! I bit my lip and walked up to him.

"Hey..." I tapped on his shoulder. He turned from his conversation with his friends and craned his neck to see who poked him.

"Why, I don't believe it. If it isn't Haruno Sakura... my my my, you've changed." He winked and turned around so he didn't get a neck cramp.

"Well, I did expect to see the infamous Nara Shikamaru here, either. I haven't seen you since fourth grade. You haven't changed much." I looked him up and down. It was true, he still had the same hairstyle with the same haircut. His clothes were not much diffrent from when we were eight.

"Sometimes, my blossom, change isn't good." Shikamaru smiled at me and I gave him a hug.

"Still the same, I see. Always the smartest guy in the room." I murmered to him. He had to be a good head taller than me.

"Hey, Shikamaru, who's the girl, huh?!" Yelled a boy from the group Shika was talking to.

"This is Sakura, we were best friends in grade school. Sakura, that was Naruto." Shikamaru decided to introduce everyone, even though it was troublesome.

I looked at Naruto, he was...er, loud. He smiled at me and extended his hand to me. I looked at it, and decided it was the type of hand that could be carrying something deadly. Instead I reached into my pocket and pulled out the first thing I could find, my cell number.

"Here," I handed him the paper, not looking at it. I scanned the rest of the group through the cornner of my eye. I noticed a boy with really long hair and pale lavender eyes. The next was a guy with the weirdest eyes, they were a deep ebony that flashed to a crimson red when he looked at Naruto. He didn't look very happy, and seemed to be very upset with the blonde.

"The guy who needs the haircut is Neji." Shika commented. I decided to be funny, and I extended my hand out to the angry guy.

"Nice to meet you, Neji." I smiled and pushed a strand of my hair back.

Shika laughed, "Ah, no, Sakura. That's Sasuke."

I acted surprised. "Really? Are you sure, because his hair...well, I don't know what's going on there! Why does it stick up in points? Does he do that on purpose?" I asked. These were real questions.

"Burn, Sasuke! She got you good!" Naruto pointed and yelled. Everyone sighed and looked at him. He had ruined it, yet again...

"Shut up, idiot..." Sasuke slapped Naruto's head and frowned.

I rubbed my arm and looked at Sasuke. "Oh, I'm soooo sorry! Can you forgive me?" I asked in a false tone, but I guess he didn't take notice.

"I don't know," He stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes, "Maybe we should talk about it over dinner and a movie." He smirked down at me and brushed my cheek with his hand, which was cold. I was amazed that anyone could be so stupid.

"What did you just ask me? If I heard it correctly, then you're dead." I stepped closer to him, filling the gap between us and poked his chest.

"Huh? Like what you see?" He asked, rather cocky. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"Troublesome...Sasuke, she's serious. I would stop talking, now..." Shika warned. I removed my finger from his chest and made a fist, "Too late." I breathed, loudly enough for everyone to hear. I swung my fist back and aimed at my mark, dead strait at his jaw. My fist struck and everything seemed to slow down. Naruto had dropped his mouth in awe, Shikamaru was shaking his head and looking at Sasuke in an 'I told you so...' manner, and Neji was just watching. Sasuke almost fell back, but stabalized himself.

"What?" I asked in an angelic voice, "He had it coming..." I shrugged my shoulders and rubbed the blood off of my hand onto Sasuke's jacket. "Anyway, here." I handed my list of classes to Shika. "Do we have any of the same classes?" I looked over his shoulder and asked.

"Uhhh, gym and lunch. Chem too..." He replyed. Naruto screamed, "We have gym and lunch and first hour history!"

I sighed. "Do you know where my locker is? It's 371..." I asked.

"That's right here. Your locker is three down from Uchiha's. That should be fun..." Neji commented and banged the locker a few down from Sasuke's.

"What?! Errr...." I groaned. I went to my locker and tried the combo. It opened on the second try and I placed my things inside.

"So, how's Eiji?" Shikamaru asked me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Eiji was leaning on me.

"Hey, isn't that Shikamaru from grade school?" He asked.

"Yes, that's Shika-kun. And, Eiji's as happy as ever..." I sighed and moved away from my brother's grasp, "Eiji, these are Shika's friends. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke-Baka..." I spit Sasuke's name out like poisen.

Eiji looked at each person as I pointed to them and uttered a 'Nice to Meet You'. When he looked at Sasuke, he skipped the ritual and asked, "What happened to your face?"

Sasuke looked at me bitterly, muttered, "Her" and pointed at me. I felt proud, until Eiji looked at me with disappointment. I sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Eiji! He made me! Don't tell Puppet-san!" I whinned. And looked at him with tears in my eyes. I often called Sasori "Puppet-San".

"Sakura, do I have to hold your hand all day? And he didn't make you unless he took your fist and hit himself with it." Eiji scolded.

"You're not the boss of me. You're only older by half an hour! I'm not gonna take this from you!" I grabbed Naruto's hand and marched off. "Naruto... where's the history room?" I asked.

**Lalala, I'm listening to The Postal Service! If you like Owl City and Death Cab For Cutie, you might like them... I'm done now... review and I'll see you next time!**

**Later!**


End file.
